Doce Días Para Perdonar
by cuchuflett4
Summary: Con tan solo doce días ante de la Navidad, los amores florecen y el muérdago se enternece; preparando así la típica fachada de postal, para los amantes de la festividad. Pero los problemas no se pueden evitar y los compromisos no hay que olvidar; ya que una dulce madre ha de venir a recordar, que el amor y los nietos siempre se tiene que celebrar.
1. Chapter 1

A Tsuruga Ren no le gustaba...

...nada nada de lo que su madre cantaba.

— Estoy bien mamá... Si...si.- dijo cada vez más serio. —Si, estoy en casa... Claro que si, mamá. - agregó relativamente molesto, dejando de lado el plato de miso que su adorada kohai y amiga le había echo con tanto cariño; era dejarlo de lado o verlo derramado, futura mente, sobre el piso. — Mamá, dame con... con papá.- pidió recordando que Kyoko aun desconocía la identidad del hombre.

— ¿Esta todo bien, Tsuruga-san?- preguntó Kyoko dejando de comer al ver como las respuestas del actor salían más apresuradas y en un tono molesto.— ¿ Tsuruga-san? -preguntó nuevamente viendo como sus ojos se ensombrecían lentamente.

— Madre, por favor...- pidió tomándose un tiempo de medio minuto antes de apretar su teléfono fuertemente contra la mesa.

— Solo digo, hijo, que necesitas una novia... Que te cocine y que te ayude en los momentos difíciles. - dijo una dulce voz, en todo su esplendor desde el movil. —Claro, también que sea linda e inteligente... Es por eso que iré a visitarte. Llevare a Merry conmigo, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?... Seguro que se llevaran muy bien.-

Kyoko miro a Ren sin saber que decir, ¿Había algo que ella pudiera decir en ese momento?.

— Cocina muy bien... Seguramente mucho mejor de lo que tú te cocinas. Porque, escucha bien, hijo, estoy segura que lo que tú dices comer de cena y desayuno no es nada más ni nada menos que la comida envasada que venden por ahí en los mini súper.- agregó la voz proveniente del altavoz del teléfono celular del actor.

— No, madre. Hace meses que deje de comer esas... delicias...- dijo su hijo mirando curioso la dulce sonrisa que tenía dibujada Kyoko en el rostro.

— Si tú lo dices... Creo que tendré que creerte; al menos hasta que yo misma lo corrobore.- entono la voz logrando ensombrecer la mirada del talentoso actor

— Disculpe que irrumpa en la conversación que tienen, pero no he podido pasar por alto parte de lo que he oído. — dijo Kyoko saliendo de su mundo de hadas, para convertirse en la defensora de su sempai. — Su hijo no le miente, oba-san...

— ¡¿OBA-SAN!?- chillo la mujer robándole una dulce sonrisa a su hijo. — No, no no. Tu, querida, dime oka-san.-

Oka-san, pensaron los dos actores al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose levemente ante las ideas de la mujer que llamaba a Ren. —Bien, oka-san. Su hijo dice la verdad, confíe en él...

—¿Y como sabes tú eso?- preguntó la mujer curiosa, presintiendo el gato encerrado. —Como puedes estar tan segura que come bien y que no necesita un mejor cuidado en la alimentación.

Kyoko sonrío de oreja a oreja. — Porque...Oka-san. Cada noche, soy yo quien cocina para él...- dijo en un hilo de voz, escondiendo todo el rubor que cubría tímidamente sus mejillas.

La mujer que estaba al otro lado del teléfono sonrío y miro al hombre que la acompañaba haciéndole un gesto aprobatorio. — uf... Qué alegría que una chica tan dulce como tú se encargue de él. Aún así, hija, iré a visitarlo un día de estos... Tú sabes, una madre siempre...- dijo cortando su discurso al escuchar que algo se quebraba al otro lado del teléfono. Un — ¿esta todo bien?- escapo de sus labios, en una clara pronunciación inglesa.

—¿Que sucede?- preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella con una picara curiosidad.

— Tienes que escuchar esto.- comento la mujer colocando el aparato en altavoz.

— ¿¡Estas bien!?... No, espera... ¿Fue ese gato?...¡Espera!... Déjame verlo... El minino esta bien... Corre la mano...¡No, Ren! Basta, déjalo, esta bien...

Los dos mayores se miraron preocupado, al escuchar los gritos de la chica y las insistencias del hombre.

— Los llamare. Tengo que asegurar el bienestar de mis actores.- dijo el hombre sentado frente a la madre de Ren; con una clara descicion en su mirada.

— ¡Kyoko, corre las manos!... No, no. Ni muerta... Kyo...Ni se te ocurra seguirme. Trae una olla con agua helada y el botiquín...-

La madre de Ren le quito el teléfono a su acompañante y sonrío. —Déjalos, ellos ya son grandes... Saben cuidarse solos.- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

— Entonces, también démosles privacidad.- dijo cortando la llamada que la mujer se empeñaba en escuchar.

El silencio y la curiosidad, despertó en su corazón la ferocidad...

— Permiso... Lory, Querida, ...¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto al ver como su esposa tenía a su mejor amigo agarrado por las solapas de la chaqueta de cowboy. — ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó al verse amenazado por la mirada de su esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

El calor del calefactor, las mantas de algodón y la leche con vapor, fueron santo remedio para el minino ronroneador. Kyoko lo había bañado, curado y alimentado antes de ponerlo a dormir junto a ella, en su improvisada cama de almohadones.

Su única y más querida mascota, (después de Tsuruga Ren); a quien alimentaba, mimaba, acariciaba y llenaba de besos. Su único tesoro y su mayor preocupación; también el único ser que la entendía y comprendía que sin Tsuruga Ren su vida se volvía vacía.

Aquel animal, era el único que defendía su amor secreto y su única razón para visitar a Ren en cada ocasión.

Sonrío y se acurrucó aun más junto al pequeño animal. –¿qué sería mi vida sin ti, minino?- se preguntó mirando al animal que engatuso su corazón.

Hace un mes y medio que aquel dulce animal se cruzo en su caminar. Moviendo el rabo junto a su ronronear, logró enamorar a la belleza actoral... Que sin casa se iba a quedar, si con él se quería quedar.

– ¿Que sucede Mogami-san?- preguntó Ren cuando vio que su acompañante se había quedado atrás para empezar a jugar con un pequeño animal. – Es un gato con suerte.- dijo para si mismo, con un cierto grado de envidia al ver como Mogami Kyoko se acuclillaba frente a él para mimarlo.

– ¿Porque no te lo llevas a casa?- le pregunto colocándose frente a ella, quitándole la atención y el amor del gatuno mimon. – ...es un lindo gatito negro que te ha robado el corazón, ¿o me equivoco?- agregó al no tener respuesta por parte de la joven que miraba enternecida al animal.

– Si pudiera llevarlo... Lo mimaría y amaría... Pero no puedo alojar animales en el Duramaya; se que el Jefe no se opondría...- dijo dejando de acariciar al felino singular. – pero no puedo abusar de la dulce hospitalidad que ellos me dan.

Si solo de ella dependiera, aquel animal ya estaría en su hogar; Pensó Ren – Tienes toda la razón, Mogami-san.- le dijo colocándose de pie para quitarse la chaqueta. – Por eso a mi casa lo vamos a llevar.- agregó envolviendo al felino.

– ¡Claro que no! Tsuruga-san, no puede tener animales en un departamento.- se rehusó tomándolo de las manos para que dejara de ilusionarla a ella y al pequeño animal. – Dejémoslo aquí, seguramente alguien más también deseara darle un hogar.-

Ren hizo un liguero puchero y Kyoko terminó cediendo; volviéndose cómplice del dulce cuidar del pequeño animal.

–...Mogami-san.- entro Ren a la vacía habitación encontrando a una dulce mujer acurrucada junto al calefactor, reinada por el pequeño animal que sobre ella deseaba descansar. – Vamos Kyoko...- le susurro colocándose junto a ella y quitándole al felino de los brazos, para dejarlo a un lado. – Kyoko-chan...- le susurro acariciandole el cabello para despertarla. – Vamos a dormir a otro lugar, aquí pescaras un resfriado.- agregó recibiendo un pequeño ronroneo de parte de su amor y recordó el alboroto que se había armado hace un par de horas atrás...

Si no tuviera ese gato, la tetera con agua caliente jamás se habría caído sobre el amor de su vida; ella jamás se habría quemado con agua caliente y el jamás se habría cortado con los trozos de loza que habían quedado esparcidos junto a la chica; el minino nunca habría pasado el susto de su vida y la joven que ahora tenía entre sus brazos jamás hubiera pasado la noche en su departamento... Ella nunca habría empezado a visitarlo todas las tardes y él jamás hubiera conseguido una mentira blanca para convencerla de que era necesaria su presencia en su vida... Jamás hubiera comido tan rico como lo hacía hasta entonces... Aquel animal, se había vuelto en la mejor causa de su visita. Simplemente,... por más accidentes que diera aquel gato negro, se sentía agradecido de toda la buena suerte que le había traído ese felino.

Intento tomar a la chica, pero, ante el miedo que sintió de dañarla aun mas, prefirió acurrucarse junto a ella y vigilar su dormitar.

...Aunque si él hubiera podido predecir el futuro, jamás se habría arriesgado a dormir junto a la actriz más solicitada de LME


	3. Chapter 3

Totalmente molesta, despertando un ambiente de guerra, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a un hombre totalmente desarmado frente al asunto. – Julie es de armas a tomar cuando algo no resulta como ella lo desea.- comento Kuu acercándose hasta su amigo y sentándose frente a él. –¿Acaso no te dije que me había casado con una guerrera troyana?- agregó sonriendo como todo un campeón por haber conseguido domar a esa belleza.

Lory sonrío e inspiro. – Lo había olvidado. Gracias por interrumpir, creí que mi vida se iría en cualquier momento entre sus manos... No, aún más, creí que me convertiría en piedra y que mi alma escaparía en cualquier momento de mi hermoso cuerpo.- agregó con una clara felicidad en sus palabras.

– No se que es lo que ha pasado, pero estoy seguro que has sido tu quien la ha provocado.- dijo mirando la copa de ron que había dejado su mujer sobre la mesa de té. –¿porque sonríes así? ¿Es acaso una especie de ofrenda a los dioses por haberme mandado a salvarte de Medusa?-

– Aun mejor...- canto el presidente antes de empezar a bailar y rociar pétalos de flores por toda la habitación de té; celebrando la buena nueva que no le quiso contar a Kuu hasta llevarlo junto a él para corroborar la buena nueva con sus propios ojos.

Esperaron a la mañana siguiente para ir junto a Yashiro a visitar al talentoso actor de LME. –Vamos hombre, abre pronto la puerta.- dijo Kuu empujando al manager apenas pudo, para entrar dando saltos como una gacela y sorprender a su adorado hijo; asustarlo y reírse de él como siempre lo habían echo. – Vamos Lory, apúrate y ayúdame a sacar las ollas para despertarlo con nuestra angelical música.- pidió pasando directamente a la cocina y llevando a su amigo con él.

– Espera Kuu, creo que por primera vez no será buena idea despertarlo de esta forma.- le dijo deteniéndolo en acción antes de que entrara Yashiro a la cocina, agitado y sonrojado. – Presidente, ¿usted ya lo sabia?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, intentando no hiperventilarse.

– ¿Saber que?– pregunto Kuu dejando de lado la olla que tenía en la mano.

– Kuu... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenias que verlo con tus propios ojos?- preguntó Lory y Kuu lo miro sin saber a que se refería. –Anoche... Cuando Juliena estuvo a punto de bajarme al Limbo, fue porque yo corte una llamada importante... Una que revelaba algo muy importante en la vida personal de tu hijo...

– Te refieres a...- dijo intentando deducir todo lo que pasaba antes de ir y golpearse con la verdad en las narices. –No... No se me ocurre nada. -dijo alzando los hombros antes de salir de la cocina en dirección al living

– Nuestro boy, fall in love.- dijo animado, guiando en puntitas a su amigo hasta el lugar en donde deberían estar los tórtolos durmiendo.

Seguidos por Yashiro, quien estaba a punto de gritar por lo que ya había visto apenas tuvo la intención de despertar a Ren, caminaron hasta fuera de las habitaciones. –Están en la habitación de invitados...- comento Yashiro evitando que abrieran e hicieran ruido con la puerta equivocada; la de la habitación de Ren.

El presidente y Kuu asintieron, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de invitados y entraron como verdaderos ninjas en misión antes de ser atravesados por una curiosa mirada y situación.

– es mi hijo...- susurro Kuu colocándose en cuclillas junto al joven que se abrasaba cariñosamente a las mantas. – ¡Y mira que gatito mas lindo!- exclamó viendo que su retoño estaba durmiendo plácidamente junto al calefactor y abrazado a un felino que lo miraba a punto de sacar sus garras para defender al amante de su ama.

Tsuruga Ren tenía un nuevo amor; un tierno felino que les robo el corazón...

¡El desayuno fue una comida de hombres! Tanto el presidente como Kuu se empeñaron en demostrar sus dotes culinarios, mientras Ren estaba en el sofá jugando con su gato e intentando de convencer a Yashiro de que todo había sido una ilusión provocada por el exceso de trabajo. – Ren, a mi no me vengas con gato encerrado. - le susurro provocando que tanto el dueño como el gato lo miraran desafiante. –disculpando la presencia de tu gato... Pero, Ren, estoy seguro de haberte visto junto a una chica, recostados sobre los almohadones de esa desolada habitación... Aparte, ¿Desde cuando tu tienes un gato?... No me digas que ella se transformó en este felino.- agregó atemorizado, robándole una sonrisa al actor.

– Ojalá fuera así.- comento el actor suspirando. – Tengo a este amigo desde hace un mes y algo... Siempre ha dormido en esa habitación. Solo tú, que solo pasas a golpear mi puerta, no lo sabias...

– ¿A si?- preguntó yashiro sintiendo un extraño pero dulce aroma en el animal. – Y ¿desde cuando que se te da tan bien cuidar de los animales, San Francisco de Asís?.- le pregunto evidenciando que allí había algo extraño... Algo muy familiar y extraño; en especial el aroma de aquel animal. Por alguna extraña, mística y alienigena razón, todo eso le sonaba a que Mogami Kyoko estaba allí.

¿Y si Kyoko-chan se convirtió en ese felino? No! Pobre Kyoko-chan, pensó Yashiro mirando al gato negro antes de quitárselo a Ren de los brazos y cobijarlo a su lado. – Vamos Kyoko-chan, aléjate de este pervertido; Yo seré quien te cuide de ahora en adelante.- le dijo antes de salir corriendo del departamento con el animal entre sus brazos.

– ¿Y yashiro-san?- preguntó el presidente saliendo con un delantal rosa y una sartén en la mano.

– Se acaba de ir, tenía algo pendiente.- Dijo Ren colocándose de pie y riendo internamente por lo que acababa de suceder.

– ... El se pierde el delicioso desayuno que estamos preparando junto a Kuu.- comento el presidente antes de girar y modelar el tierno y bello delantal que había encontrado entre las cajoneras de la cocina. –Que buen gusto tienes muchacho ¿A que me queda hermoso tú delantal?... Aunque no sabia que te gustara el rosado.

– Que mas da Lory. Ya sabes como son los chicos de hoy en día, usan desde los colores más femeninos hasta los mas masculinos sin compromisos o complejidades... Porque, hijo, ¿tú no eres homosexual, cierto? ... Preguntó, ya que como no te conocemos ninguna novia- gritó Kuu desde la cocina antes de anunciar que pasaran a la mesa para continuar con la conversación, porque el desayuno estaba listo


	4. Chapter 4

– ¡Vamos hijo!- pidió Kuu sirviéndole un gran plato de desbordante comida como desayuno. – Anímate campeón y saca a la chica que tienes escondida en el clóset... Te prometo comportarme y parecer un buen padre- dijo molestando a su hijo para que se animara y comentara algo sobre su situación amorosa, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su campeón se atragantara y dejara de comer el desayuno que de una u otra forma parecía tormentosamente echo con amor.

Respiro hondo y miro a su padre con decisión. Si supieras Kuu, de seguro me mandas a castrar antes de darme tiempo a explicar el porque esta esa belleza angelical en mi clóset, pensó Ren mientras debatía internamente entre decir la verdad y perder sus pelotas o llevarse el secreto junto a su hombria hasta la tumba.

Largos minutos de guerras de miradas que fueron interrumpidos por un simple y masculino (hombre con pecho peludo) gritó agudo– ¡¿En qué estoy pensando!?- exclamó Lory colocándose de pie y cortando la tensión del ambiente. –Permiso.- alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer de la cocina dejando tanto al padre como al hijo vagando en el mundo onírico de la curiosidad... –¿Estas bien Lory? ¿Necesitas algo?- gritó fuertemente Kuu sin levantarse de la mesa.

– ¡No! Tranquilos.- repuso Lory antes de que se le escuchara abrir una puerta de dormitorio. – ¡Ren, sacare una de tus camisas para cambiarme y lavar la fea mancha que me hice con mi taza de café!- advirtió el presidente logrando que el tono de piel de Ren cambiara a un azul marino ártico.

Como si fuera a encontrar a una mujer ahí dentro, pensó Kuu riéndose internamente de las estupidas ocurrencias de Lory; divirtiéndose...al menos hasta que vio el azul marino en el rostro de su hijo, viéndose obligado a escupir su café para poder pararse y correr hasta la habitación del rey león que tenía por hijo, con el corazón en la mano y una anhelante esperanza de ver aquella realidad con sus propios ojos. – ¡Querida hija!...- chillo saltando como un colibrí frente al clóset.- ...Aquí no hay nada.- susurro decepcionado, encontrándose con la triste mirada de su amigo Lory.

– ¿También te hiciste ilusiones?- preguntó el presidente de LME antes de recibir la mirada afirmativa de su amigo y abrasarse para echarse a llorar.

¿Llegaría a existir el día en que ambos fueran felices tras conocerle una novia al talentoso actor de LME?, se preguntaron mientras protestaban por la falta de aventuras románticas del hombre que se hacia llamar Tsuruga Ren; quien suspiraba aliviado internamente. Pues Mogami Kyoko había estado al pendiente de cualquier movimiento y antes de que el presidente Lory entrara a la habitación, la joven había salido al balcón y había aprovechado la confusión para entrar por la ventana del comedor, encontrarse con Ren en el pasillo, despedirse con un suave abraso y abandonar silenciosamente el departamento del actor. Todo eso en un tiempo récord dé veintiocho segundos...

Veintiocho segundos que ambos hubieran añorado poder compartir nuevamente como tantas otras veces lo habían echo en una profunda intimidad. Si de cumplir las intenciones de ellos se hubiera tratado, devolver el tiempo atrás y revivir esas tardes de alegría y privacidad hubieran añorado; porque el tiempo paso y luego de aquella exprés despedida, de ambos nunca más se sospecho.

No era que Kyoko no deseara ver a Tsuruga Ren, pero desde que Yashiro había raptado al pequeño felino ya no habían motivos razonables por los que ella pudiera ir a darse una vuelta a aquel apartamento. Su único motivo para estar cerca de Ren ahora descansaba tranquilamente bajo el cuidado del manager que se negaba (por la pureza del amor) a devolver a Kyoko-chan a los brazos de Tsuruga-san.

Sinceramente no había ninguna manera de explicar lo inexplicable, pues, entre Ren y Kyoko, ni un beso se podía relatar... Contar o incluso inventar.

... Y por eso, lo único que quedaba era rescatar, al felino animal, que posiblemente podía solucionar y sacar, a la dulce futura pareja del abismo actual.


	5. Chapter 5

Lanzar piedras contra la ventana del ser requerido, en un fría noche de diciembre, podía ser una linda historia a recordar y digna de ser escuchada por los oídos de los pequeños bebes, que en un futuro esperaba tener... Pero la gran altura de la ventana, su falta de experiencia como lanzador olímpico de bala, la fatiga que lo invadía y la cólera que lo recorría, lo llevaron a desistir de aquella idea y salvar los cristales que le pedían a gritos un día más de vida, para disfrutar, de las dulces caricias que solo el sol sabía brindar.

– La puerta, ...es nuestra puerta...- susurro una voz femenina despertando crudamente a su compañero de sabanas.

– No escucho nada, ve tú.- murmuro Yashiro aun durmiendo.

La joven sonrío, tomo las mantas y de ellas fuertemente jaló. – Yukihito, es tu puerta... Tú la escogiste y compraste... Anda tú.- agregó, logrando que el hombre se levantara y fuera en busca de sus lentes para poder responderle, al hombre insolente, que no conocía una hora prudente, para conversar como la gente... – Con cuidado...- comento la joven viendo como el hombre salía de la habitación para enfrentarse a su suerte.

El manager abrió la puerta y no quiso parecer insolente, pero fue imposible contenerse al ver quién era el hombre imprudente.– ¡¿Ren?! ¿Que estas haciendo a estas horas aquí?- preguntó haciéndolo pasar rápidamente al apartamento. –... Crei que te tomarías libre estas semanas antes de Navidad.- agregó abriendo los ojos de par en par, al ver como el actor comenzaba a buscar, en cada rincón de aquel lugar, al felino singular.

– No te hagas el gracioso Yashiro.- comento Ren, tras una fría mirada. – ¡¿Donde lo tienes?!... ¡Dime donde esta mi gato!- exclamó cansado, cabreado y agotado. Llevaba una semana; siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas, o simplemente, más de diez mil minutos sin saber de Mogami Kyoko y no era que llevara la cuenta del tiempo de su agonía, pero era inevitable; creía que ya iba a morir y seguir así se le hacia insoportable. Lo más seguro era que no sobreviviría otra semana sin saber de ella... Y aunque pudiera sobrevivir, tampoco quería pasar un minuto más sin su dulce princesa.

...Y esta es la viva imagen o el mejor ejemplo de un hombre enamorado, pensó Yashiro sonriendo y recordando todo lo relatado por su compañera de cuarto. – Por favor Ren, cálmate y toma asiento.- le pidió al hombre; quien se dejó caer en el sofá encontrando lo que con tanto anhelo había ido a buscar.

– ¡ Hey! Hombre. Con más cuidado que... .- se quejó Yashiro, guardando silencio al tomar con cuidado al pobre animal que estuvo a punto de ver la luz y entrar al paraíso gatunal. – Hace días que no te veía...¿Te encuentras bien, Ren?- le pregunto sin tener respuesta, tras verlo con aquel rostro demacrado. – Aquí tienes al gato. - comento, luego de unos minutos de silencio, presintiendo que sinceramente su amigo no venia por aquel animal. –Si solamente vienes por él, puedes tomarlo y llevártelo de regreso a tu hogar... - agregó con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

– No Yashiro.- interrumpio Ren. – perdón, me salí de control... Yo no venia a esto...creo que el minino se ha convertido en algo preciado para ti... - suspiro antes de tomar al animal y acariciarlo por ultima vez. –Para mi, este gat, solo es una razón absurda para ver a la mujer que amo.- sentenció, inhalando secamente antes de continuar. - te lo puedes quedar... Seguramente te tiene que adorar.- dijo preocupado por su actuar. – perdóname, no quería molestarte a estas horas...

Yashiro le sonrío y se fijo en que ,por primera vez en su vida... , había algo en Ren que no le calzaba para nada. Talvez era su actitud, su mirada o su apariencia física... No lo sabia...

Había algo extraño, pero no era tan importante como la clara desesperación que demostraba el actor; evidencia precisa para sentenciar que había una historia de amor sin contar, pensó Yashiro escuchando lo que su amigo decía con cierta gracia y comprensión...

Comprensión que fue incomprendida por la chica que permanecía recostada en la habitación; pues, por más que intentará hacer oídos sordos a los que hablaban los hombres, le era imposible dejar de prestar atención a la cruda conversación, sin intervenir con su opinión. – No puedo más...- susurro levantándose para ir a conversar y entender lo que próximamente debería enfrentar. Salió en bata de la habitación, y Ren se quedo mirándola con cierto dulzón.– Buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción...

–¿Es una broma, cierto?- pregunto Ren, pausando su historia de amor

Yashiro sonrió, dejando la respuesta al poder analítico del actor.

– ¿Se sirven una copa? .- se apresuró en preguntar, la joven, mientras sacaba una botella de whisky para compartir, disfrutar, y terminar de escuchar todo lo que Tsuruga Ren deseaba revelar...

Cuatro horas de conversación, un café madrugador y un pacto antes de despedir al amigo del hombre que le robo el corazón a la bella mujer que se paseaba en camisón. – ¿Quieres otro café?- preguntó Yashiro.

– Gracias- dijo recibiendo la taza que le ofrecía su Cid campeador. – hoy veré a Kyoko... Y tendré que aprender a nadar... Y, tal vez, a navegar... sobre el mar, que con sus lagrimas va a formar.- agregó sonriendo e intentando ocultar la pena que le daba al pensar, todo lo que iba a pasar, cuando se juntaran para arrasar, con las tiendas del centro de la ciudad.

– Tranquila...-

– ... La conozco Yukihito... Se va asentir

– Cuando se llegue a enterar, se que puedo confiar en que tu la vas a consolar

– no puedo... No puedo soportar verla llorar. - dijo antes de sentir como los brazos del hombre cruzaban sobre sus hombros y la Abrasaban dulcemente.

– confía en que él sabrá como contarle y explicarle, todo... Por ahora, solo dediquemos nos a celebrar.- le susurro antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de la joven con quien se iba a casar.


	6. Chapter 6

El cambio de dueño del felino transformo la situación y Mogami Kyoko se echo a morir tras la pérdida de su papel protagónico en su historia de amor.

–Vamos Kyoko... ¿Que paso con mi amiga llena de vitalidad?- preguntó Kanae a punto de tomar una rama, del árbol más cercano, para empezar a picar la sustancia que antes había sido su amiga y que ahora se arrastraba por el piso como una masa uniforme casi sin vida.–¿Podrías, al menos, dejar de dar tanta lastima?- le pregunto al borde de la compasión, reteniendo el impulso de abrasarla y llorar en sinfonía hasta formar una dulce canción.

– Es que... Moko-san, le echo tanto de menos...- chilló Kyoko gimoteando, mientras caminaban por una calle llena de centros comerciales y happy hours.

Kanae sonrío e intento aguantarse las ganas de reír... Contó -uno, dos, tres y cuatro- pero no lo consiguió; soltó una dulce carcajada que se confundió con las risotadas y los villancicos de Navidad. – Dime una cosa, Kyoko...¿Extrañas al gato o al dueño del gato? - le preguntó, sorprendiéndose al ver que su amiga no desviaba la mirada para cubrir el rubor que se veía en su cara. – Mo... ¿Son cosas mías, o realmente ya no te avergüenzas cuando menciono a tu querido Tsuruga Ren?- interrogó sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver como su amiga pasaba de ser una sustancia uniforme a un delicioso tomate maduro.

– ¡Moko-san~!- chilló Kyoko tapándose el rostro con parte de su bufanda. ¿Porque su amiga siempre le daba justo al clavo?, se preguntó antes de volver a mirar la sensual pelinegra que detuvo su caminar. – es que... Eres mala... Te encanta molestarme.- se quejó mientras la chica le quitaba lentamente la bufanda para verla a la cara y contagiarle su felicidad.

– Si, pero Kyoko... Es imposible no hacerlo.- se defendió Kanae logrando que su amiga inflara los cachetes. – pero, sabes que... A pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar... Hay algo que te quiero contar.- agregó logrando atrapar la atención de la joven de ojos ámbar.

– ¿un secreto de mejores amigas?- preguntó una kyoko ilusionada, recuperando rápidamente su forma corpórea

Kanae le guiñó un ojo y la tomo de la mano. –... pero antes de contarte que me voy a casar después de Navidad...tienes que acompañarme a retirar, el vestido de novia que voy a usar. - le susurró, convirtiendo aquella salida en un recuerdo, que a Mogami Kyoko no dejo soñar...

La ansiedad se la comió viva y los nervios fueron aumentando junto con el paso de los minutos; pues esa misma noche se iba a celebrar una cena pre-navideña en donde Kanae iba aprovechar de comentar que se casaría después de Navidad...

¿Quién sería el novio de su bella amiga?, era la pregunta que se hacia a cada minutos mientras terminaba de colocarse el vestido que había comprado para aquella noche. Un vestido simple de color siena tostada, con aplicaciones doradas y un juego de tirantes que lucían a la perfección en su espalda... Un vestido que principalmente había sido escogido para seducir a Tsuruga Ren y a la madre del hombre, que en aquella cena iba a conocer... Una prenda de vestir que le había echo comprar Kanae, tras aconsejarla y convencerla de que con aquel vestido no tenía nada que temer...

Kyoko lo reconocía...Había sido un manojo de nervios e inseguridades, pero luego de ser la primera en saber el gran secreto de su amiga, aquellos nervios se desvanecieron y ahora solo quedaba la ansiedad de conocer, al hombre peculiar, con quien Kanae se iba a casar... Sonrío y se miro al espejo antes de desaparecer del Duramaya y en taxi llegar, a la gran fiesta que el presidente iba a celebrar.

– ¿en taxi?- le pregunto disimuladamente Kanae cuando Yashiro le comento que acababa de llegar la futura madrina de la boda que iban a celebrar . – ... Pensé que Ren iba a pasar por ella...- susurro preocupada, alejándose del balcón para entrar de la mano de su novio al gran salón.

– No eres la única decepcionada, pues yo también pensé que Ren seria su chofer...- le murmuro antes de robarle una risa coqueta que despertó el interés , de un par de paparazzis, que casualmente solo hablaban en inglés ; aunque también en japonés y portugués.

La víspera de Navidad se tenía que celebrar, con una elegante cena nocturna en la casa del presidencial.

Las tropas pronto partirían a tocar, la mágica sinfonía angelical, con la que coronaria sin dudar, los trece días que quedaban para Navidad.

Takarada Lory, vestido con un elegante traje Santa Claus dio la bienvenida, con bombos y trompetas, a sus invitados, trece días antes de la verdadera cena navideña. –Gracias porvenir, mis queridos súbditos- exclamo terminando con su show, antes de acercarse a abrasar a su ángel celestial. – mi pequeña María, ¿como esta la mas bella de este lugar?- le pregunto acercándose para intentar tomarla en brazos, pero fue rechazado y cambiado por un bello príncipe encantado. – ¡Kuon oni-sama...!- gritó María, esquivando los brazos de su abuelo, para ir corriendo hacia uno de los balcones y acercarse a conversar con su adorado ex-Ren-oni-sama. –¿porque mira tanto el jardín, Ren... Kuon-Oni-sama?- preguntó riendo ante la costumbre de usar el nombre falso del hombre para nombrarlo.

– no te preocupes,... Ya verás como luego de unos días te acostumbras a llamarme por mi nombre, María-chan.- le dijo tomándola en brazos para sentarla en la baranda del balcón.

– Oni-sama, ¿Porque no vas donde mi one-chan?- preguntó mirando el mismo lugar que hacia suspirar a su oni-sama.

– ¿sabes si ya llegó?- le pregunto actuado como si María no se hubiera dado cuenta que aquellos suspiros de felicidad eran por estar siguiendo con la mirada, el caminar de su linda one-chan.

Pobre chico, pensaron los dos hombres que vigilaban desde lejos el actuar de la inteligente pequeña, que había entendido sin vacilar, que como a de lugar, debía conseguir juntar, a los antiguos dueños del felino singular, que se había ido a acostar, a su cama para no molestar, la dulce cena que a de finalizar, con un gran beso entre los actores que ella iba a juntar.

Uno de los dos vigilantes saco un billete y sonrío. - Cien a Kuon.- dijo el anfitrion de la gran cena, incentivando a Kuu a apostar a que su hija no se dejaría dominar por los deseos carnales que su hijo lograba despertar. – cien a mi hija...

– Así que ella es la dulce chica que alimenta a mi niño.- susurro Julie apareciendo detrás de los hombres para quitarle los billetes y guardárselos en la cartera. – yo cuidare el dinero...- agregó recibiendo la aprobación de los dos mayores.

– Vamos Oni-sama... Vamos a buscar a mi bella one-chan...- dijo tomándolo de la mano para obligarlo a bajar, salir al jardín y saludar a la princesa que acaba de llegar.

– ¡María-chan!- alcanzó a gritar alegremente Kyoko, antes de encontrarse con la encantadora figura de su amigo hada.

– Bienvenida, Kyoko-chan.- dijo Kuon sin dudar, en acercase y besar, la dulce mano de la mujer que su corazón logró engatuzar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuenta la leyenda que trece días antes de Navidad, Kuu Hizuri ganó un dineral. Se construyó una estatua y aprovecho de ganar, escrituras de la antigua empresa en la que solía trabajar...

...No era por nada, pero Lory aprendió a no apostar, si de Mogami Kyoko íbamos a hablar.

Apenas Kuon Hizuri apareció y un beso en el dorso de la mano le regaló, la joven le sonrió y una delicada reverencia realizó. – Muchas gracias, príncipe Corn...- comento actuando como toda una princesa antes de abandonar su papel y sonreírle coquetamente al hombre que de la mano la tomo...

– ¡¿one-sana, ustedes ya se conocían!?- preguntó inocentemente María, interrumpiendo la dulce escena que en un romántico beso podía terminar.

Kuon apretó suavemente la mano de Kyoko para, hacer despertar, a la joven que a metros se podía ver babear. – Es una larga historia que algún día, cuando tengas más edad, te podré contar.- explicó dejando a María con una gran curiosidad.

– Nee-chan!- se quejó María inflando los cachetes ante la dulce risa de la pareja que de la mano no se iban a soltar... Aun más si al ver que María se daba la vuelta para entrar a cenar, ellos aprovecharon de un par de palabras intercambiar. – Kyoko-chan... Hay algo que necesito contarte.- susurro recibiendo el asentimiento de parte de la chica. – Luego de la cena podemos buscar un lugar tranquilo para conversar... También tengo algo que contar.- agregó la joven dejándose guiar al interior del lugar, por el hombre que del brazo la quiso llevar.

Lory dos; Kuu cero.

Saludaron a los invitados presentes en el lugar, compartieron chistes y cuando les preguntaban. –¿Cuando es la boda?- ambos se miraban antes de reír y decir – Solo somos buenos amigos.- como las típicas parejas de tórtolos que se veían en las teleseries.

– Vamos chicos, no sean tímidos...- comentó Lory acercándose al grupo de invitados que acosaban a los jóvenes.

– Pesidente...- le reprendió dulcemente Kyoko antes de sentir como una mano familiar se acercaba y la separaba de su príncipe encantador.

Kuu la tomo firmemente del brazo, apropiándose de la chica, antes de mirar a su hijo y con una encantadora sonrisa celebrar. – vamos hija, la mesa esta lista para pasar a cenar...

– ¡Vamos todos!- lo interrumpio Lory tomando de la mano a Kyoko para llevársela consigo hasta la mesa. – ¡por favor todos tomen a siento!- pidió antes de ubicar a Kuon con su ojo de águila e invitarlo a tomar asiento al lado de la joven actriz que acababa de raptar desde las manos de su archi-enemigo en el amor.

– ¿Que sucede Lory?- preguntó Kuon llegando al lado del presidente, que le había echo mil señas para llamar su atención.

– vamos hijo, siéntate aquí, junto a tu princesa.- comento señalando el puesto vacío que antes había ocupado la chica que, ahora, estaba sentada en frente y junto a la futura novia a celebrar..

Lory dos; Kuu uno.

Kuon reprimió sus ganas de reír y prefirió llamar a Yashiro para que lo acompañara en aquella guerra camapal. – ¿No es mucha molestia pedirte que me acompañes?- le pregunto recibiendo una palmada en la espalda y una alegre mirada de parte del Cid campeador. – te confieso que no me gustaría estar sentado solo, sin nadie de confianza a mi lado, en esta mesa encendida por el espíritu de guerra. - alcanzo a comentar Kuon tomando la servilleta antes de ser parte de aquella comida ceremonial, en donde solo miradas juguetonas con Kyoko se pudieron dar.

El plato de entrada. El plato de fondo y el postre, fueron más que suficientes para marcar las dos de la mañana en el reloj del gran comedor. – disculpen... Antes de que se retiren y se dirijan al gran salón, hay algo que quisiera comentarles...- dijo Kanae colocándose rápidamente de pie al notar que los comensales estaban a punto de dejar aquel lugar. – para los que no me conocen, soy Kanae...

– ¡Vamos primor!- gritó una mujer desde la punta de una mesa alzando la copa. – Todos te conocemos bombón, ahorrare la presentación.- agregó haciendo reír suavemente a los comensales.

– bueno, si la gran Juliena dice aquello, nos ahorraremos las presentaciones.- dijo Yashiro colocándose de pie y alzando levemente su copa, mirando dulce a la mujer que frente a él tenía sonriendo tiernamente para él. – quiero pedir a todos que alcen sus copas y brindemos por...

– Alto ahí Yashiro Yukihito.- pidió Lory alzándose entre los primeros puestos de la larga mesa, sonriendo como solo cupido lo sabia hacer. – Esto pierde la gracia si no soy yo quien preside la bendición.- comento robándole una sonrisa a la futura feliz pareja. - ...por ello quiero pedir que los padrinos vengan aquí, a mi lado y me ayuden...- pidió sorprendiéndose al ver como el destino lo ayudaba a ganar la apuesta que contra Kuu había formado hace unas horas atrás. - por favor mi bella Mogami-san...- dijo entregándole su copa de champán para que dijera las palabras antes de que Kuon tirara de una misteriosa cuerda que el presidente le había entregado, dando inicio a una lluvia de blancos pétalos que habrían de marcar, un buen inicio en la celebración sorpresa del compromiso de Yashiro yukihito y Kanae kotonami.

– ¿Ahora, a quien le deben dar las gracias por haber tenido la brillante idea de celebrar esta gran fiesta sorpresa para la feliz pareja?- preguntó Juliena tomando del brazo a Kuu y Lory, quienes reían felices y contagiados por la alegría del momento. – Vamos, ...no los escucho idolatrarme por mi gran idea.- exigió Juliena antes de reír al ver que su hijo había desaparecido entre la lluvia de pétalos junto a la sensual chica con la que aun no había tenido la oportunidad precisa para conversar.

Tras la sorpresiva y mágica lluvia de blancos pétalos, Kuon aprovecho el momento para de la mano tomar, a la joven chica con la que tenían que conversar. Salieron sigilosamente del comedor y a escondidas se dirigieron a la única habitación en donde sabían que nadie revisaría. – la pieza de María chan.- susurraron los dos a unísono cuando se detuvieron a pensar en el lugar ideal para hablar.

Entraron sin levantar sospecha alguna y salieron al balcón para disfrutar de la hermosa vista que había desde aquel lugar. – Corn... ¿ cómo sabías que de este lugar, hasta las estrellas del cielo podía contar?- preguntó mirando ilusionada el manto estelar.

– Es un secreto... Que te tengo que contar.- dijo tomando a Kyoko de las caderas para sentarla frente a él y acortar la distancia entre...ella y él.

Kyoko se sonrío e intento bajarse de la baranda, pero tener a Corn tan cerca, le impidió hasta el respirar.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar, con tijeras si alguno de los dos hubiera querido probar.

Lory tres; Kuu dos. Mientras que Juliena solo se empeña en admirar como su hijo aun no conseguía la técnica para dominar a aquella belleza que para nuera deseaba cazar. – vamos mujer, deja esos binoculares de lado...- pidió Lory mirando como su amiga se empeñaba en ser una diosa omnipresente y no perderse el ardiente beso de los fiesteros ausentes.

– ¡no! - chilló Kuu intentando descifrar que era lo que sus dos hijos hacían apoyados en esa baranda, tan apegados y sin respirar, desde el jardín se les podía observar, cuanto amor parecía desbordar, del balcón de la habitación de María-chan.

Los segundos se hicieron horas y las manos de Kyoko se alcanzaron a posar en los hombres del príncipe azul, antes de que el pequeño animal fuera a ronronear y a su ama saludar.

– ¡Minino!- exclamó Kuon y susurro Kyoko a unísono, sonrriendo dulcemente ante el reencuentro con el querido animal.

El príncipe azul bajo rápidamente a la chica antes de colocarse a la altura del animal y hacerlo ronronear como solo un dios podía lograr... Y descubrir así, la verdad que el corazón de Kyoko logró quebrar. – ¿Quién es la gatita negra mas linda del mundo?- preguntó dulcemente Kyoko colocándose frente a él.

– es un gato, Kyoko-chan...- corrigió Kuon sin fijar su rostro en la triste mirada que la joven se dignaba a regalar

– Los gatos negros traen mala suerte.- suspiro Kyoko antes de sonreírle a Kuon, quien la miraba burlonamente.

– ...pues, este es un gato negro con suerte.- le recordó el hombre. pisoteando los pedazos de cristal, que el corazón de Kyoko había empezado a dejar caer tras sacarse el puñal.

Suspiro y prefirió dejar de actuar; simplemente se había cansado de jugar y esperar, a encontrar el motivo por el cual debía intentar, al hombre que tenía en frente perdonar.

– Lo siento mucho, Corn... Ren...- dijo colocándose de pie. – Me tengo que ir.- agregó siendo detenida antes de salir, por los fuertes brazos que en un pasado soño con sentir.

– Escúchame Kyoko-chan... Por favor... Este era mi secreto... Esto es lo que tengo que contarte.- dijo rápidamente antes de ser atravesado por la mirada, más cruda que en su memoria a de quedar grabada.

El minino salido junto a su dueña, quien con una mirada y una larga oración, dejo la flecha planta en el corazón de piedra del vil mentiroso que jugó con su inocencia y amor. –... Kuon Hizuri, ¿no es así?- señalo soltándose de los brazos del maltratador. – Bueno, Corn... La magia se desvaneció, la media noche ya paso y mis ganas de actuar este cruel guión, fueron fulminadas por tu falta de corazón...- explico antes de salir de la habitación y aferrarse a la manilla de la puerta para encerrar al hombre en aquel lugar y así evitarse enfrentar, al hombre que jamás podría olvidar, No deseaba verlo, no deseaba sentirlo y comprenderlo... Se había aprendido la historia al revés y al derecho, y no quería sentir que Kuon Hizuri estaba en todo su derecho...Porque ella no podía exigir nada... Incluso, debería haber sido comprensiva... Y estar feliz de saber que los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, realmente eran uno solo... Debería ser feliz, pero de alguna u otra forma no podía arrancarse de su interior, la triste sensación de ser traicionada y engañada, violada y utilizada... Golpeada por su propia ingenuidad e ideales...

Una tonta, eso es lo que era.

Un actriz tonta que no sabia hacer nada más que actuar al antojo de los demás...

Suspiro y intento olvidar la impresión que se llevó hace unas semanas atrás, cuando tras esconderse en el clóset de Tsuruga-san, encontró un álbum de fotos que le reveló las casualidades que en su vida vivió... Sintiéndose una mujer tonta e ilusa, indefensa y sin ideales en los que creer... Hasta ahora, que se seguía aferrando a la manilla de la puerta como si de ello dependiera su vida.

– oye! Ese no es Kuon?- escucho Kyoko que gritaban desde abajo. – ¿es que se ha vuelto loco? ¿ que hace bajándo por el balcon de aquella habitación?- presto atención y descubrió la señal de retirada, que su corazón tanto añoro. Sin pensarlo volvió a entrar a la habitación, para encerrarse en compañía de su fiel animal; y así poder meditar, cual era el mejor accionar que la razón podía detonar.

– por la cara de mi pobre hijo, puedo finalizar la apuesta y nombrar ganador a Kuu Hizuri-san. -dijo Juliena sorprendiendo a los hombres que no podían creer lo que la mujer decía... Al menos hasta que vieron entrar a Kuon y sentenciar, lo que nadie pudo imaginar que iba a pasar.

– ... Yo iré a verla.- susurro Kanae apenas vio a Kuon correr, con la intención de una puerta demoler... Quemar o incinerar, le daba lo mismo el medio a utilizar, pues lo único que quería lograr, era a Mogami Kyoko abrasar y relatar, la verdad que solo en su corazón se podía encontrar.


	8. Chapter 8

Fue una larga noche y un bello baile del cual ninguna historia se pudo revelar, pues Takarada Lory se encargó de limpiar, cualquier mal entendido que la prensa intentó inventar. Lo único que se pudo divulgar, fue la dulce noticia de la boda que pronto se iba a celebrar... Y en el noticiario y en la radio, se cantó al derecho y al revés, que Reina del edén, a Yashiro yukihito de la manzana prohibida le iba a dar de comer...Y eso fue lo que los fanáticos quisieron con sus propios ojos ver.

– ¡Me intentaron come vivo!- gritó Yashiro entrando al living de la gran mansión – Kami-sama, ¿Qué clase de fans son esos?- se quejó empezándose a sacar, con cierto pesar interior, los trozos de tela que antes habían sido un suéter tejido con amor... Un feo suéter tejido con amor, que Kanae se había empeñado en guardar y ocultar, pero que cuando el hombre encontró y se lo probo, no quiso dejar de usar. – ...Los tengo entrenados, Amor.- respondió Kanae antes de cruzarse de piernas y mirar dulcemente a su novio, quien se sentó frente a ella y junto al ex-presidente de LME.

– Vamos Yashiro, siéntete nuestro salvador y digno de ser coronado como todo un campeón.- comentó Lory antes de abrir los ojos de par en par y sonreír aliviado, por lo que a travez de unos audífonos acababa de escuchar. – Esta noche vamos a celebrar...- comento recibiendo la aprobación de las mujeres. – Una gran fiesta con tambores y trompetas. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Cid Campeador?- le pregunto a Yashiro recibiendo una mirada de confusión.

– Lory, recuerda que Yashiro acaba de llegar...- comento Juliena, quien estaba sentada junto a Kanae, mirando con cierta bronca a su amigo. – Podrias ser mas amable y explicarle...

– Solo ponte los audífonos.- interrumpió Kanae a Juliena, señalando el pequeño aparato que el presidente le ofrecía; un nuevo invento patrocinado por Kuu Hizuri y en colaboración de Takarada María.

Un sistema de espionaje que María-chan recién acababa de terminar de instalar en la mansión, entregando así la información directamente en línea hasta los celulares de su familia. – Estamos listos para volver en cualquier momento al centro de operaciones.- se escucho la voz de María a travez del auricular. – Kuu-sama se quedara en terreno, para encargarse del mantenimiento.- agregó antes de que se volviera a escuchar, el agradable ruido ambiente del lugar.

Kanae sonrió y Juliena suspiro.– No entiendo, ¿Porque Kyoko se demorara tanto en salir de la habitación para conversar con mi hijo?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos, preocupada por la situación; pues, desde que se habían puesto a espiar la inocente conversación que Kyoko tenía con su felino singular, esta era la primera vez que el silencio parecía perdurar.

– ¿Que sucede? No oigo nada...- comento Yashiro recibiendo un codazo de parte del presidente, con la intención de que guardara silencio.

–... Hizuri-san.- se escucho nuevamente la voz de Kyoko a travez del auricular, emocionando a los oyentes. – Hizu... Kuon-san.- susurro esta vez, al salir de la habitación y encontrar a su príncipe junto a sus pies.

– Kuon...- susurro en un tono compasivo, colocándose en cuclillas para mimarlo como solo ella lo sabia hacer... Lo observo por unos minutos, hasta que se aseguró de que el hombre dormía profundamente. Se sentó a su lado y, luego de apoyarse contra él, con su dorado cabello se empezó a entretener. – ...Kuon, se que estas despierto... – ¡MIAU!.- se escucho fuertemente el maullar, del felino que un micrófono pareció encontrar, y tomar para jugar... Dejando a todos en el centro de operaciones con la inquietud de saber, lo que la chica tenía planeado hacer.

– ¡¿No hay manera de arreglarlo!?- pidió Lory a su nieta. – porfavor María-chan... POR FAVOR...

– Lo sentimos mucho Takarada-san. No podemos hacer nada sin levantar las sospechas de Kuon o kyoko.- intervino Kuu salvando a la pequeña de los brazos de Lory.

– Julie...- gimoteo Lory mirando a la mujer de Kuu para que hiciera algo.

– Vamos Lory, no puedo hacer nada...- se defendió Julie, desviando la mirada. – ¿Como podría yo prestarte mis herramientas de espionaje que están bajo el armario de la habitación de invitados?- preguntó coquetamente, viendo como era capaz de volar el Ex-presidente.

Vamos Lory, vamos ya; volando para encontrar, los juguetes que la bella Juliena se había dignado a prestar; con la intención de terminar de escuchar, la interesante historia que lo iba a nombrar, nuevamente presidente de la empresa en la que solía liderar.


	9. Chapter 9

Usar la habitación de María como fuerte de resistencia, antes de sacar bandera blanca y salir para entregar una carta que revelaba una coincidencia, fue la mejor idea que pudo cruzar por su conciencia.

Mogami Kyoko se encerró en aquella habitación, haciendo oídos sordos a las peticiones que requerían de su atención. Tomo suavemente al gato negro y, entre ronroneos, con él jugó; sobre la amplia cama de María-chan, Mogami Kyoko la madeja de pensamientos ordenó, contándole a su felino animal aquello que le sucedió... Olvidando prontamente el dolor, que de su corazón desapareció.

... Cuando descubrió, gracias a los rayos del sol, que sin querer se desveló... Dejó de dudar y de acariciar, al dulce felino que a un conejo deseaba atacar.

Observo al conejo singular, y sin dudar, un gran salto tuvó que dar, para al sospechoso atrapar. Luego a su dueña siguió fuera de la habitación, llevando al peluche orejón, lejos... obligándolo a abortar la misión.

Kyoko no se tuvo que esforzar, para a su amor buscar... Pues al poner un pie fuera del lugar, rápidamente lo vio dormitar. – Hizuri-san...-Lo llamo sin lograrlo despertar. – Hizu...Kuon-san...- volvió a intentar.- Kuon...- lo llamo por ultima vez, para luego sentarse, apoyarse en el y, con su mano, los dorados cabellos recorrer. –Kuon... Se que estas despierto...- le dijo, observando como al final del pasillo, su felino animal se paró;... Y maulló, antes de entregarles una felina bendición y al conejo orejón llevarse para despedazarlo sin compasión. – ...y el mínimo lo confirmo...- le susurro Kyoko, esperando ilusionada el despertar de su bello, fuerte, y temperadito Hizuri Kuon.

– No puedo creer que realmente, haya caído dormido en un lugar como este.- comento relajándose al ver que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. – Sabes Corn... Antes de poderte hacer sentir, lo que mi corazón te quiere decir... Un asunto pendiente me queda por cumplir. - susurro armándose de valor. – la ultima vez que vi a Tsuruga Ren, estaba preparada para contarle que del Minino ya no me podría encargar... Porque hay un trabajo, en otro lugar, que me gustaría aceptar.- dijo en un hilo de voz, antes de caer en el sueño que tanto habia querido conciliar, hace unas horas atrás...

Dejando a Kuon Hizuri con un cabreo descomunal... ¿Cuidar de un gato, yo?, pensó mientras se movía lentamente para no despertar a la dulce Kyoko-chan. – Tengo que agradecer a Yashiro por raptar a ese animal.- pensó, mientras miraba a la joven que inconscientemente le había buscado un guardia personal... ¡Mira que maravillosa idea! Pues así, a Kuon no se le podían olvidar, las horas en las cuales se tenía que alimentar y darle de comer al animal. Porque el inconsciente de Kyoko-chan, podía apostar su cabeza, a que el felino singular, a su amo iba a vigilar, que ninguna comida se llegara a saltar.

– Vamos Kyoko-chan, vamos ya. Que cuando te dignes a despertar, con caricias nuestros problemas vamos a solucionar.- musito tomando en brazos a la joven, para llevársela a descansar junto a él; pues en un futuro se iba a enterar, que coincidencias como esas solo a ellos les podían pasar.

Luego de año nuevo, se iba a estrenar, una novela nocturna, en la que ambos disfrutarían trabajar... O al menos eso intentaron imaginar. — Ya verán lo bien que la vamos a pasar.- comento Julie mientras alzaba los brazos, animada de poder revelar el verdadero motivo de su visita.- serán cuatro semanas de grabación en las islas desiertas del Sur... Una especie de vida en un resort... Un reality.- agregó antes de bufar y mirar a su amigo; quien no quería superar haberse perdido la conversación entre sus dos actores favoritos.

Kanae intento sonreír, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que algo mal, de allí, iba a salir. – ¿Yo seré la chica que recién casada, decide irse a una isla desolada, para disfrutar de una aventura extra marital soñada?- preguntó con cierto temor a la inocente sonrisa que en el rostro de Lory se formo. –Yashiro... Como precaución ¿Te parece si te dejo firmado el divorcio con anticipación?- le pregunto a su futuro ex-marido y padre de sus hijos.


	10. Chapter 10

Gruñó y las garras sacó. –...basta Kuon.- agregó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como las manos del hombre la tomaban de la cintura para volverla a apegar contra él. –Kuon...– lloriqueo intentando zafarse de los brazos que en la cama la obligaban a quedarse. – ¡KUON!- chillo implorando internamente que alguien la escuchara y en su ayuda llegara. Usando capa y espada, la salvara y a la bestia de Kuon derrotara, pues lo único que añoraba, era salir de la cama y llegar a tiempo para firmar el contrato de trabajo que la esperaba, desde aquella mañana, en la oficina de Sawara-san...

El hombre con malicia sonrío, y sobre ella se colocó. – Vamos amor, ¿Es que ahora te doy pavor? ¿Acaso he salido de una película de horror?-

– ¡Corn!- lloriqueo girándose de un lado a otro; con la intención de escapar, mientras aún tuviera puesto el vestido en su lugar. – Por favor deja de jugar. Si no me voy ahora no llegare a tiempo a LME.

– Tienes libre... ¿Que mejor que usarlo para distraer la mente y con nuestras manos disfrutar?- preguntó aun manteniendo una distancia prudente de la mujer, que con sus manos deseaba recorrer.

– Hizuri-san... Si no me presento, me despedirán.- comentó, captando la atención de su secuestrador.

Kuon sabia que Kyoko tenía que firmar el contrato para el drama con el que estaba tan ilusionada; incluso él también tenía que pasar a firmar los papeles para en él trabajar, pero... Si dejaba a Mogami Kyoko escapar, ¿qué le aseguraba poderla volver a tener así?

Nada.

Y por eso, de encima no se quito... Tal vez Tsuruga Ren le hubiera echo caso y por el camino del bien la hubiera llevado, incluso Caín-san se hubiera tomado unos minutos para razonar y dejarla en libertad... Pero él no; Kuon no dejaría escapar, al pequeño ratón que frente a sus ojos solía jugar. – Si te despiden... También me despedirán a mi.- le dijo a la actriz, recordándole que debía revisar la hoja con el nombre de sus co-estrellas y asegurarse de que las palabras de Kuon solo eran un juego mas. – ¿Porque no me crees?- le pregunto Kuon, al ver una coqueta sonrisa, en los labios de Kyoko, despertar. – ¿Crees que sería capaz de jugar en un momento como este?- le pregunto recibiendo una sonrisa que le hizo recordar, los días en los que junto al río de sentaban a imaginar, un mundo mágico e ideal en donde ellos debían reinar.

– Y es por eso que te amo... Y no te dejo ir... Mi bella princesa Kyoko-chan.- susurro lentamente apoyándose cuidadosamente para no lastimarla y hasta su boca poder llegar, para un dulce beso depositar. – ¿Como pretendes que te deje escapar, luego de esas sonrisas que me regalas?-le pregunto, sintiendo ganas de comérsela al verla sonrojarse. – No sabes las ganas que tengo de comer tomate a la Kyoko-chan.- le susurro al oído, antes de sobresaltarse tras sentir un leve mordiscón en el lóbulo.

– ¿Estas hablando enserio, Kuon?- preguntó la joven cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su amor. – Enserio deseas...- dijo guardando silencio y encendiendo, con querer, al hombre que caía rendido a sus pies.

Kuon asintió y sin saber como, los papeles invirtió, dejando a Kyoko al mando del timón. La joven sobre el se apoyó y un coqueto beso en la comisura le regalo... Antes de tomarlo de la mano y un anticipo regalarle. – vamos, hay algo que te debo enseñar...- le dijo dejándolo con la clara calentura pegada en la cara.

... Calentura que se incrementó aun más, mientras miraba como la chica literalmente le preparaba una deliciosa ensalada de tomates frescos. – vamos Kuon-san... Aun quedan mas tomasteis para preparar... Así que ánimo y termina de comer lo que con cariño te prepare.- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, animada de saber que aquel hombre ganas tenía de comer

¿Quién iba a pensar que a Hizuri Kuon era un hambriento singular?, pensó Lory observando aquella escena desde la rendija de la puerta de la cocina; sonriendo como un niño que recibe muchos regalos en Navidad.


End file.
